


Finding Out

by Higuchimon



Series: Flaming Ivy [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Partners Boot Camp, Diversity Writing Challenge, Firestarter/Healer AU, Gen, after episode 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Chibimon begins to learn what it's like to have a Firestarter as a partner.  A Firestarter who just met his Healer and would like an exchange.
Series: Flaming Ivy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601059
Kudos: 12





	Finding Out

**Series:** Flaming Ivy|| **Title:** Finding Out  
 **Characters:** Daisuke, V-mon/Chibimon  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 500  
 **Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Digimon Adventure 02, Firestarter/Healer AU, A57, 500 words; Digimon Partners Boot Camp, #14, friendship  
 **Notes:** Not long after episode 2 of DA02. Firestarter/Healer AU.  
 **Summary:** Chibimon begins to learn what it's like to have a Firestarter as a partner. A Firestarter who just met his Healer and would like an exchange.

* * *

Leaning against Daisuke was _warm_. Daisuke was warm. Chibimon cuddled against him. He’d been warm underneath the Digimental of Courage, but this was a different sort of heat. Daisuke’s heat was the heat of life, a burning flame that pulsed and flickered and danced underneath his skin. 

Daisuke was a Firestarter. Chibimon had heard of those, in the long ago between the time he’d hatched from his egg and when he’d first settled underneath the Digimental. Tales of how brave and strong and good they were, of how they and their Healers were so important to the Digital World. He’d never met a human Firestarter before now. 

Though there was something a bit different about Daisuke’s scent that made him wonder about that. He couldn’t pin it down and it wasn’t strong enough to make him worry about it. It probably had something to do with him spending time in the Digital World. 

Daisuke shifted against him and sighed. Chibimon peered down at him. “Are you okay?” He wasn’t sure if this was what humans were always like or not. This was the first night he’d ever been in the human world. 

“Yeah. No. I don’t know.” Daisuke’s nose wrinkled. “It’s the Kaiser.” 

Chibimon blinked a few times. “What about him? He didn’t do something to you, did he?” He wasn’t sure of how long Kaiser had them before he’d been brought out. He didn’t see any bruises, though. 

“No. It’s – it’s what he is.” Daisuke sighed a long and deep sigh. “He’s a Healer, Chibimon.” 

Chibimon blinked even more. He’d never even thought about that. He guessed it wasn’t a surprise that Daisuke would know. Firestarters and Healers often knew one another on sight. But – “How can he be?” Healers didn’t _do_ things like conquer other worlds. Except - 

“He’s a Dark Healer,” Daisuke confirmed. “I knew it when I saw him.” He shivered and wrapped one arm around Chibimon. He was quiet for a few more minutes and Chibimon realized that he didn’t like Daisuke being quiet, not like this. It worried him. He raised his head, but before he could say a word, Daisuke spoke. “I think he’s _my_ Healer, Chibimon.” 

Oh. That – that wasn’t good. Not if the Kaiser could turn Daisuke dark as well. The bond between Firestarters and Healers could do that sometimes. Normally one didn’t go dark if the other still lived, but there had been cases, or so the stories said. 

Then Chibimon grinned. “So that means he can be a _good_ Healer! You can make him good again!” 

Daisuke’s laugh echoed around the room. “You’re right. We’ll start working on that tomorrow.” He yawned long and deep. “Still kind of wish it had been someone else. You know – like Ichijouji Ken.” He sighed. “That would have been awesome.” 

“Who?” Chibimon tilted his head, and opened himself up to a full hour of how Ichijouji Ken was the best Healer there ever could have been, and how much Daisuke wanted to meet him. Chibimon hoped that he could. Maybe Daisuke was wrong. Maybe the Kaiser wasn’t his Healer, and this Ken was. 

They would find out. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Be careful what you wish for, Daisuke.


End file.
